


A Royal Pain

by hyperlydian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, also holy cow this was bad when kris was wu fan what a THROW BACK, also lu han wears a maid uniform at one point?, but not long enough that god as forgiven me for this, they're step brothers, who knows this was so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlydian/pseuds/hyperlydian
Summary: Lu Han is the new stepson of the king, which sounds great, except for the fact that he has to deal with his new stepbrother, the crown prince Wu Fan.





	A Royal Pain

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear, dear friend konnie. i hope this is all you wanted and more ♥

“I don’t care what the fucking bet was, I am not wearing that.”  
  
“You don’t have to.” Wu Fan settled back into his chair, propping his boots up on the coffee table and looking pleased with himself. “I’m sure everyone would love to know that the king’s new stepson welshed on a bet.”  
  
Lu Han looked down at the ruffled fabric in his hands as though he wanted to light it on fire. “I hope you know that I hate you,” he said venomously.  
  
“You’d better go get changed. Our deal starts at midnight.” The huge ring Wu Fan wore caught the firelight as he pointed to the clock on the mantlepiece. Muttering darkly, Lu Han snatched up the offending material and went off to his own room to change.  
  
It hadn’t been very long since Wu Fan’s father, the king, had married Lu Han’s mother, and while the match was advantageous on both sides (Lu Han’s mother was a widow sitting on a pile of money the size of a small mountain and Wu Fan’s father was the king), the king’s son, Prince Wu Fan, had been a bit harder to win over to the idea. It was the king’s advisor that had had the idea to move the two princes to rooms with an adjoining shared sitting room and so Lu Han was forced to put up with Wu Fan’s company nine nights out of ten when they retired after dinner.  
  
For the first few days, Lu Han had wondered if Wu Fan could speak at all. Then one night, Wu Fan had said suddenly, “I saw you at dinner with the ambassador’s son.”  
  
Lu Han’s head had snapped up from the book he had been reading. “What?”  
  
“The ambassador’s son, Oh Sehun. I saw you flirting with him over dinner tonight.”  
  
He had flushed, remembering how he had made his smiles extra bright and his laughs extra loud in an attempt to catch Sehun’s attention. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“It’s no use, though. He’s got a boyfriend, you know.” Lu Han had bitten his tongue in an effort to stay silent as Wu Fan went on, “If you can call him that, anyway. He’s a pretty little thing, but I can’t say much for Sehun’s taste, since he’s a stablehand here at the palace. I walked in on them fuc — “  
  
“Sehun would never — “ Lu Han’s outburst had died in his throat at Wu Fan’s low laugh.  
  
“If you’re so sure, why don’t you prove it?”  
  
“I don’t have to prove anything to you,” he had snapped, his hands balling into fists around the edges of his book.  
  
“Of course you don’t, but what if I’m right? Why don’t we bet on it? If I’m wrong, I’ll put in a good word for you and your mother with my father and the rest of the court.” The fire had crackled loudly between them and flickered in Wu Fan’s dark eyes. “And if I’m right… you have to be my servant for a whole day.”  
  
Lu Han had licked his lips. He should have known Wu Fan would make it so that he couldn’t back out without admitting defeat. “Fine,” he had said defiantly, bringing his book back up to block Wu Fan’s stupid face from view.  
  
As he sat sulking on his bed, the pile of frills still in his arms, Lu Han cursed Oh Sehun and his stableboy boyfriend backwards and forwards. He looked at the clock, its minute hand inching closer and closer to midnight, and slowly began to undress.  
  
*  
  
Wu Fan hadn’t moved from the chair he’d been lounging in before when Lu Han came back into their sitting room just as the clock struck twelve. He stared at Lu Han, one eyebrow raised, until the other boy dropped into a clumsy curtsy and ground out, “Your Highness.”  
  
“That outfit looks way better on you than it should,” Wu Fan said, voice amused, and Lu Han tugged at the hem of the black and white dress he was wearing, the uniform of a palace maid. He had always thought the length of these dresses was a bit short for the kind of work that was expected from the women that wore them, but on someone of his height, the hemline was almost obscene.  
  
“Do I even want to know what poor maid you stripped this from?” he replied, not able to stop himself.  
  
Wu Fan stood up from his chair, lips pressed tightly together, and walked towards him. “I think you’ll find,” he said, practically backing Lu Han up to the wall behind him with his intense eyes, “that she enjoyed being divested of her outfit very much.”  
  
Lu Han flinched when Wu Fan suddenly bent down and then had to stop himself from shuddering as Wu Fan’s fingers brushed the skin of his thigh.  
  
“I know this isn’t your usual attire,” he said mockingly, pulling up one of Lu Han’s stockings until it lay flush against the skin of his leg. “But you could at least try and wear it properly. Being a servant of the crown is an honor.”  
  
Wu Fan studied him for a moment and Lu Han found himself holding his breath. Wu Fan’s hair, which had been fashionably bleached blond, hung over his forehead and into his eyes, softening his stare a bit. Then he moved away, the skin on Lu Han’s leg going cold.  
  
“You can go now. I won’t need to until tomorrow morning, ” Wu Fan said from the other side of the sitting room. Lu Han nodded, fingers searching behind him for the doorknob. “And I’ve changed my mind: you can just wear your regular clothes. I’m not sure that outfit suits you.”  
  
And as Wu Fan’s bedroom door shut with a loud snap, Lu Han wondered if he should be insulted.  
  
*  
  
Lu Han couldn’t exactly explain why he couldn’t fall asleep. His bed was huge, a mattress stuffed with feathers, and there were enough pillows that Lu Han practically felt like he was reclining on a cloud, so it didn’t make sense that he spent hours tossing and turning, skin tight and hot until he’d shoved off the covers in frustration. The patch of skin on his thigh that Kris had touched almost seemed to tingle as he remembered the look on Kris’ face as he had pulled the stocking up.  
  
The crown prince, however admired he was by the public, had a bit of a reputation for making conquests, not all of them women. Lu Han could almost see why, in a way. Wu Fan was… handsome, Lu Han admitted grudgingly, dark eyes, sharp cheekbones and small mouth all royal genes inherited from his father. He was tall too, the way he styled his blond hair making him seem even taller.  
  
Something hot coiled in Lu Han’s belly. He liked tall.  
  
He didn’t like Wu Fan though. His new stepbrother was anti-social, rude and seemed like an all-around jerk.  
  
Determined to get some sleep, Lu Han frowned deeply and rolled over, punching his pillow.  
  
*  
  
“Didn’t I tell you that being a servant to the crown is an honor?” Wu Fan’s voice growled, his face out of Lu Han’s line of sight. What was in his sight, however, was the tenting crotch of Wu Fan’s trousers. Moving his hips forward, Wu Fan rubbed himself across Lu Han’s face, the smell of arousal assaulting his nose as the heat of Wu Fan’s length imprinted itself on his lips.  
  
Lu Han heard himself let out a whine as he curled his fingers into the fabric of the skirt he was wearing. His legs were beginning to hurt from kneeling on the floor for so long. He looked down at himself. The maid’s uniform was even shorter this way, the frills and lace of the underskirt showing above the tops of his stockings and one shoulder of the dress had been pulled out of place, a fresh teeth mark blooming on the uncovered skin.  
  
Long fingers gripped his chin, pulling his face upwards. Wu Fan was shirtless, skin cast in shadows from the firelight and his fingertips pressed hard into Lu Han’s jaw as he said, “I told you to suck me.”  
  
Lu Han whined again, way in the back of his throat, and his hands pawed at the front of Wu Fan’s trousers, pulling them out of the way. When his erection was finally bare to the air, Wu Fan guided it to Lu Han’s lips, pressing the tip to the corner of his mouth as he tried to move, but Wu Fan’s grip held him in place. Opening his mouth wide, Lu Han let his tongue loll out, sucking in air hard. The panties under his skirt were holding him too tightly, his balls constricted and the head of his dick held almost painfully underneath the waistband. He shifted on his knees, trying to relieve some of the pressure until Wu Fan gripped his face harder, hard enough to bruise, and slowly slid his cock inside Lu Han’s mouth.  
  
They both moaned, Wu Fan’s fingers leaving his face to twist into his hair, pulling the pins out of it painfully. Lu Han sucked experimentally and Wu Fan tugged on his hair so hard it was almost painful, as though trying to pull Lu Han’s mouth onto him further. Tears pricked at the corner of Lu Han’s eyes, both from having his hair pulled so hard and from the pain of his untouched hard on.  
  
“Go on,” Wu Fan said, his voice almost harsh. “I know how much you like this, so show me.”  
  
He used his grip on Lu Han’s hair to begin to fuck his mouth shallowly as Lu Han blindly tried to get his hands under his skirt and panties. Once he finally touched himself, the tears overflowed, one trickling out of the corner of his eye as he pumped himself.  
  
Wu Fan was staring down at him with dark eyes and Lu Han licked frantically at as much of his cock as he could reach. “Soon I’ll be fucking your ass instead of your mouth. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Moaning at the thought of Wu Fan inside of him, filling him up, stuffing him so full he would barely be able to breathe, Lu Han moved his hand faster and sucked harder.  
  
“I bet you’ll cum without even being touched.” He started thrusting into Lu Han’s mouth harder. “I bet no one’s ever fucked you as hard as I will, never been in you so deep,”  
  
Lu Han could feel it, his edge, rushing towards him like a freight train, and he dug his own thumb into his slit. His eyes slid closed and more tears slipped down his cheeks.  
  
Wu Fan’s grip loosened for a second as he moved his hands to the back of Lu Han’s head, hair pulled so tight it threatened to rip right out of his scalp, and he pulled back until his dick nearly slipped from Lu Han’s lips.  
  
“I’m gonna be in you so deep,” Wu Fan growled pressing himself back into Lu Han’s mouth smoothly, lips a hot, wet ring around him, but he didn’t stop like before. He kept going until he hit the back of Lu Han’s throat. There were still a few inches outside of Lu Han’s mouth and Wu Fan dug his fingernails into his scalp and pushed forward again. “I’m gonna be so deep inside you from behind that you choke.”  
  
Lu Han felt himself gag and sputter around Wu Fan’s cock, unable to get any air as Wu Fan began to thrust deep into his throat. He twisted the palm of his hand over the head of his own cock and felt himself go lightheaded. Wu Fan was choking him and he was going to — going to —  
  
Lu Han’s eyes snapped open to the darkness of his palace bedroom. The obscene, wet sounds of sucking and Wu Fan’s heavy breathing that had been filling his ears were gone now, as was the maid’s outfit he’d been in. He didn’t think, letting his hand dip under the waistband of his pants to palm his erection, he just remembered Wu Fan digging his fingernails into his scalp, the tears running down his cheeks as he choked, and then he came hard all over himself, cum sticky as he smoothed it over his shaft to finish out the last few strokes.  
  
After he had used a handkerchief from his side table to clean himself up and let his breathing slow back to normal, he felt his cheeks flame at the thought of what his dream had probably meant.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.  
  
*  
  
Wu Fan ignored him as he set down the tea tray, the expensive china rattling slightly as its gold inlay caught the sunlight. Midway through his day as the crown prince’s “servant”, Lu Han was serving him tea on the terrace, a large white canopy shielding the table from the sun. Wu Fan had been sitting, almost motionless, on the terrace for a good half an hour while Lu Han set up the tea. Despite what he had thought, things really had been too bad. Wu Fan had treated him like any palace servant, having him bring meals, take away laundry, carry messages and such.  
  
He had not, Lu Han thought, his gut tightening involuntarily, treated him like he had in his dream.  
  
The whole thing had effected him a lot more than he was willing to admit and Lu Han had had to mentally punish himself quite severely several times throughout the day for errant thoughts. The worst had been that morning, when Wu Fan had asked him to bring his clothes over from the wardrobe. Lu Han had carefully averted his eyes as Wu Fan had slipped off his shirt and stretched, groaning loudly, before slipping into his outfit for the day, but he had still seen the way Wu Fan’s thigh muscles had flexed as he stood on one leg to get his trousers on.  
  
Having set out the tea, Lu Han turned to leave, but was stopped in his tracks when Wu Fan said, “Why don’t you have a seat?” He motioned to the chair across the table, still not looking at the other man. “I don’t have anything else for you to do just now, so take a break.”  
  
Lu Han lowered himself into the chair stiffly. “I don’t think I’ve done much to warrant a break.”  
  
“Yes, well,” Wu Fan narrowed his eyes at the horizon a bit, “I think my father would be upset if he knew I was messing around with his new stepson.”  
  
Flushing at Wu Fan’s flippant use of the term “messing around”, Lu Han said, “I did lose a bet. You don’t have to coddle me just because of what your father might say.”  
  
Finally, Wu Fan looked at him, severe eyebrows furrowed, and Lu Han fidgeted with his hands in his lap. Nodding at the plate of pastries that had been served with tea, Wu Fan offered, “You should have one.”  
  
Lu Han blinked, thrown off, but took a biscuit anyway as the crown prince continued, “Food will help you keep your strength up, because I’ll be working you a lot harder tonight, if that’s the case.”  
  
Having just taken a bite of his cookie, Lu Han sputtered as he inhaled the crumbs, eyes tearing. He felt a large hand thump him on the back and another touching his hair as thought to hold his head steady as he coughed. “Careful,” Wu Fan said, voice much closer this time and chills raked up Lu Han’s spine. “You don’t want to choke.”  
  
Then he was forcing the rim of a cup between Lu Han’s lips, pouring some cool water down his throat to help stop his coughing. When he could finally breathe again, Lu Han sat back, hands shaking as they swiped at his eyes. He dug through his pockets, looking for his handkerchief, before realizing that the one he usually carried was sitting, covered in dried cum, on his side table.  
  
Wu Fan waved his own kerchief in Lu Han’s face and he swallowed, taking it. Luckily, one of the palace’s actual servants, a messenger from the king by his uniform, appeared before Lu Han had a chance to speak again. He whispered something in Wu Fan’s ear and the prince stood up. “I expect to see you in our sitting room this evening. It seems I’m required by my father for dinner tonight.”  
  
With a sharp nod, he walked away towards the palace, leaving Lu Han still stunned, clutching Wu Fan’s handkerchief.  
  
*  
  
By the time Wu Fan returned to their shared sitting room that night, Lu Han had gone over his dream and the subsequent conversation at tea so many times he practically jumped through the ceiling at the sound of the door opening.  
  
Wu Fan walked in, pulling at the silk tie around his neck, and looked up as Lu Han stood up from the couch as though surprised to see him there.  
  
“Oh,” he said, pulling off his tall boots. “Right. I forgot.”  
  
Lu Han frowned. Wu Fan had forgotten him? He had been sitting here, waiting for hours! He opened his mouth to say as much when Wu Fan told him dismissively, “You can go to bed now. I think we can all our little bet even.”  
  
He started to undo the buttons of his vest and Lu Han sputtered angrily. “What?”  
  
“I mean you don’t have to be my servant anymore. We’re done.”  
  
“No, we’re damn well not!” Suddenly, Lu Han was so angry his whole body felt overheated. “I didn’t agree to this bet just so you could half-ass it!”  
  
Wu Fan looked surprised. “I thought you’d be glad. You seemed really upset about Sehun’s boyfriend and I thought — “  
  
“Well you thought wrong.” His hands were balled into fists at the thought of Wu Fan, _Crown Prince Wu Fan_ , pitying him. “I don’t want you going easy on me just because you feel sorry for me.”  
  
He and Wu Fan had moved steadily closer, Lu Han tilting his head up to practically yell in Wu Fan’s face. The taller man’s eyes were angry now though, “Look. I just had to sit through a really shitty meeting with my father and his advisors and I really don’t have the patience to cater to your fucking girly hurt feelings right now.”  
  
“Hurt feelings?” Lu Han repeated, suddenly furious enough to make his ears ring. “I’m just asking you to finish what you started. That bet wasn’t my idea.”  
  
For a moment, Wu Fan looked so angry Lu Han thought the other man might hit him. Instead, he snapped, “You want me to finish what I started? Fine.”  
  
And then he pulled their bodies flush, teeth sinking into Lu Han’s neck hard.  
  
At first, that was all Lu Han could feel, but soon he was shivering as Wu Fan swiped his tongue over the mark he’d made, one hand reaching down to grope Lu Han’s butt. Before he could stop himself, he let a moan, longer and louder than he’d known he was capable of, and he felt Wu Fan laugh against the skin of his neck. “And here I thought you wouldn’t know what I meant.” He mouthed at Lu Han’s pulse and Lu Han found himself threading his fingers into Wu Fan’s hair to hold him there. “You deserve so much better than Oh Sehun.”  
  
Lu Han shivered again. Curling the fingers of one hand around the back of Lu Han’s neck, Wu Fan raised his head to look the other man in the eye. Licking his lips, Lu Han said, “What do I deserve then?”  
  
His fingertips held Lu Han’s neck even tighter. “Me.”  
  
Wu Fan’s mouth was hot and wet on his in a way that had Lu Han stumbling backwards, his legs a little numb, and Wu Fan moved with him, roughly tugging his shirt out of his pants as they went. The backs of his calves hit the sofa and Lu Han broke away, wriggling himself out of Wu Fan’s grip and sitting down on the cushions.  
  
“What are you — “  
  
He grabbed at Wu Fan’s waistband and looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Please allow me the pleasure of serving you, your Highness.”  
  
Lu Han could have sworn Wu Fan’s cock jumped in his trousers as the man swallowed hard and nodded. Grinning, Lu Han pushed down the fabric, taking extra time to feel the hair that peppered Wu Fan’s thighs and the soft skin behind his knees. Sitting on the couch was much more comfortable than he had been in his dream and thanks to the low settee and Wu Fan’s height, Lu Han was at the perfect angle to lean forward and lick the tip of Wu Fan’s cock.  
  
Wu Fan hissed as he pulled back to take a better look. Wu Fan was just as big as in his dream, but a hundred times more real, hanging right there in front of his face. Lu Han circled the base with his hand to test its girth and just when Wu Fan opened his mouth to say something, he took the cock in his mouth as far as it could go.  
  
The result was Wu Fan letting out a sound that had Lu Han’s stomach jumping, Wu Fan's hand finding and gripping Lu Han’s shoulder so hard he thought his collarbone might snap. Lu Han didn’t bother with teasing, having thought about this all day long. Sucking hard and then pulling back to lave his tongue over the head, he worked Wu Fan over until the taller man was panting hard, scrambling to grip Lu Han’s hair and pull him off.  
  
He almost whined at the loss, tongue sticking out as if to follow, when Wu Fan pushed at his shoulders, guiding him until he was on his knees, arms leaning on the back of the couch as the other man pulled his shirt off. Goosebumps broke out across his skin as Wu Fan ran his fingers over the bumps of his spine, counting his ribs through his flesh, and he heard himself sigh when the fingertips dipped below his waistband. Reaching around, Wu Fan pressed his palm to the heat between Lu Han’s legs, licking a stripe along his shoulder blade. God, Lu Han was so hard he could hear his own pulse in his ears.  
  
“Did you like doing that?” Wu Fan said into Lu Han’s ear. He nodded frantically and rutted his hips into Wu Fan’s hand. In an effort to still him, Wu Fan brought his pelvis flush with Lu Han’s ass and began to rub against him, hand mimicking the movement on Lu Han’s hardness. Lu Han felt trapped by the sensations, choking on his inhale and whining deep in his throat, just like in his dream.  
  
Without warning, Wu Fan had his fingers back to the waistband of his pants. Fisting the fabric, he pulled roughly, so hard Lu Han felt the button snap, and peeled them away along with his briefs.  
  
Wu Fan’s hands were so big that when he splayed his fingers out, he could almost touch all of one of Lu Han’s ass cheeks, and he pressed against the skin, drawing out a moan. Then he ran his other hand up the crack, nails dragging against Lu Han’s entrance.  
  
“Don’t move,” he told Lu Han, voice low, and then he heard Wu Fan stepping out of his pants and walking across the sitting room towards his bedroom. Lu Han’s cock was aching, so heavy between his legs, and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from reaching down to relieve the pressure.  
  
Soon though, Wu Fan was back and when Lu Han craned his neck to see what he had gone to get, he saw the other man coating his fingers with something from a glass vial. He exhaled, glad that one of them had had the presence of mind to think of that. Then Wu Fan’s fingers were pressing at his entrance and he felt all his hair stand on end. The other long-fingered hand rested in the small of Lu Han’s back, thumb making small circles over the skin there as he pushed a fingertip inside.  
  
Unable to stop the whimper that left his lips, Lu Han willed himself not to think about the shocks of pain skittering down his spine. Wu Fan’s knuckle pressing into him wrung a cry from his throat as he fought the urge to move away from the pain. Dimly, he heard the sound of something hitting the floor and nearly jumped out of his own skin when he felt a tongue licking around Wu Fan’s finger.  
  
Lu Han clawed at the material of the sofa as Wu Fan repeated the action until he was sweating, hands aching from gripping so hard. He hardly even noticed when another finger was added, wet tongue flicking around it before Wu Fan moved down to take one of Lu Han’s balls in his mouth. He pushed back into Wu Fan’s face, his thrusting fingers, as Wu Fan sucked and swirled his tongue before removing his touch completely.  
  
Before Lu Han could complain, Wu Fan’s cock was poised against him and he began to slowly slide inside. He could feel his own thighs quivering at the intrusion, every nerve in his body standing at attention, and he held his breath until Wu Fan was seated in him completely.  
  
Wu Fan’s giant hands stroked his ribcage again, rubbed his chest and belly gently as he leaned forward to press his lips to the back of Lu Han’s neck.  
  
“You feel so fucking good,” he whispered into Lu Han’s ear, and Lu Han’s whole body seemed to pulse hotly. The hands came to rest on his hip and shoulder as Wu Fan pulled out and thrust back in shallowly. “You okay?” Wu Fan asked, the ends of his words clipped short with grunts.  
  
Lu Han didn’t trust his voice, nodding again and reaching back with a hand to pull Wu Fan deeper into him. He complied, rutting into Lu Han harder and harder, until their skin was slapping together loudly, and Lu Han’s arms collapsed, unable to hold his own weight through the pleasure. Whatever his reputation, the crown prince knew what he was doing, and Lu Han was so unbelievably close, loud, begging moans leaving his open mouth with each deep slide inside of him.  
  
Slipping an arm around his shoulders, Wu Fan pulled Lu Han back until his chest touched the skin of his back. He stuttered in his rhythm slightly to lift a leg from the floor to the sofa next to Lu Han’s knee to brace himself and Lu Han cried out, the new angle making Wu Fan’s cock drag against something inside of him, something that felt so good he could barely breathe.  
  
Wu Fan’s other hand wrapped around Lu Han’s hardness, jacking him in long, slow pulls until he couldn’t take it. His throat hurt, he couldn’t breathe, his ears were ringing —  
  
— and then everything released, his body shuddering out his climax as he screamed and his cum slicked Wu Fan’s palm.  
  
He felt his body go limp, entirely at Wu Fan’s disposal, and yet the other man pulled out of him carefully, arranging his body on the couch and positioning a cushion underneath his head. Lu Han felt wrung out and so tired, but he reached for Wu Fan’s arm before he pulled away.  
  
“What?” Wu Fan asked, his voice slightly pained, and Lu Han remembered with a start that Wu Fan hadn’t even —  
  
Tugging on the arm more insistently, he pulled the other man down on top of him, crushing the still unsteady breath out of his lungs, but he still managed to reach down between them to where Wu Fan’s cock was laying hot against his hip. Lu Han kissed him hard, slipping his tongue into Wu Fan’s mouth and licking at the roof, grabbing his lip between his teeth and after only a few strokes, Wu Fan came, fingernails cutting into the skin of Lu Han’s side. He shivered in delight at the sensation.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Lu Han brought his hand up to his face and Wu Fan watched as he licked at the cum that covered it experimentally. He groaned and dropped his head into the crook of Lu Han’s neck, saying against his skin, “God, don’t. I can’t do any more tonight.”  
  
The crown prince was a bit too heavy for Lu Han to be totally comfortable, but he was warm and in just the right position for him to wrap his arms around.  
  
“What about tomorrow then?” he asked, rubbing his hand up and down Wu Fan’s back as their legs tangled together, Wu Fan barely fitting on the sofa. He jumped at the feel of teeth on the skin of his neck again.  
  
“I think I could find some time for — hey!” Wu Fan’s head snapped up. “Is that the same hand that you — “ He twisted around, trying to look at where Lu Han’s hand had been rubbing his back and falling off the couch in the process. Lu Han couldn’t stop his laughter as he wiped the rest of the cum off his hand and onto the couch, clutching at his stomach. Wu Fan looked up at him angrily, eyes narrowed as he picked himself up off the floor. “You are so dead.”  
  
By his look, Lu Han knew he was probably going to be punished, but that was okay. In fact, he was kind of looking forward to it.


End file.
